In the beginning: Takas Scar
by KittyKyomi
Summary: I wanted to make a backstory on Scar who s one of my Fav villans. So i wrote a story about how he came to be the evil uncle of simba and the murderer of his own brother.
1. King Ahadis hope

It was a hot dry day in the pridelands. Water was scarce and food was minimal. But this news would not peirce the joy for King Ahadi. For not moments ago, his beautiful wife Queen Uru has undergone labour. Finally after all this time the pride would be blessed with a male heir. The newly appointed Rafiki had put his wisdom to use in predicting the outcome of this birthing. His fortune had told him that the new king, Ahadi's son, would bring pride and honor to him and all the kings before him. The King stood proudly upon the cliff creating the bold monument of Pride rock. The sky was grey but through the clouds Ahadi could feel the heat of the sun waning down upon his golden fur, his deep auburn mane flew gently in the slight breeze that was so greatly appreciated especially in this heat. The lionesses had all gathered into the cave to assist Queen Uru in any way. The rest of the kingdom buzzed with the news of the new heir. But none of them could've expected what was to come...


	2. Lurking

The roar of anguish could be heard throughout the kingdom and in the deepest dankest corners of the pride lands, where only the shadows roamed freely without care a group of snickering shadows grinned.  
"Sounds like we're not the only ones who're having a hard time..." The largest shadow spoke.  
The two smaller sitting across from it slithered slowly from their beds nestled comfortably in the remains of the deceased elephant's ribcage, towards the ground beneath the tusks.  
" Rumours are spreading that the king is not happy about the outcome of the birth." One snickered "Now why do you think that's so? Why would a King not be overjoyed at the day of birth of his new child?"  
" Perhaps the child is deformed" The other hissed a chuckle "Hideous beyond recognition!"  
" Yeah, especially judging from the fathers looks!" The two began laughing in unison. The largest shadow shifted its place from the Elephants skull to join the two smaller figures.  
"Perhaps we should pay a visit to the great king and show him our..." It paused for a moment, enough to let the two below it see with the little light they had the glinting grin that spread across their leaders face "...concern, for his situation."

The queen sat nestled in her birthing bed, created with leaves and dry grass, her fore-paws wrapped lovingly around the miracle she had created. Despite her husbands disappointment with the situation she found no sadness in what she had created.  
"Uru, your husband wishes to see you..." The humbling voice came from the entrance of the cave. The tanned silver figure slowly entered the cave, quietly as to not to disturb the queen in her fragile state.

"If my husband wishes to speak with me then he will address me himself" The queen did not relive her eyes from the sight before her. "Jamila, I appreciate your concern, but Ahadi's just being overdramatic. There is nothing wrong with what happened and I'm prepared to defend myself." The queen smiled and licked the golden mass of fur beneath her.

Jamila stared expressionlessly at the queen, hoping for some kind of other response. But to no avail, the queen remained occupied in the bathing of her newborn.  
"My queen, I will do what you ask but I wish not to be responsible for the kings action-" The padding of thick heavy paws interrupted her and the king made his presence known. Jamila of course stood very still save for the graceful motion of bowing her head as he passed. The queen spared not but a glance at the king and continued to bathe her young.  
" Uru, do you not understand the severity of this situation. This could be the downfall of the entire kingdom! You heard what Rafiki had foretold. The kingdom will be at chaos!"  
"Ahadi I'm not about to sit by and let you insult our kingdom so,"  
"I-insult? But I-"  
" You're saying that our kingdom cannot handle the truth that is our future. You are saying you do not believe that there is a resolve for this." The queen paused a moment to nuzzle the gift within her paws. The dark chocolate hide that covered her body shone beautifully in what light was visible through the cave. The king took this moment to dismiss Jamila from the den.  
"My Queen..." He sighed heavily "You have to understand that this will cause conflict for the kingdom..." he stepped closer to his bride and peered down to the queen as she lay in her 

birthing bed. The queen spared the king a light chuckle and she raised her head from her paws and looked to her mate with loving emerald eyes.  
"And tell me when was this rule made, that two sons should be a cause for chaos"


	3. Unexpected Advice

The sun had peered its way along the horizon and the cool air began to warm the cubs, nestled into the fur of their mother. A golden head peered around silently while his mother slept. Today his father said he'd planned a special 'meeting' for the two, and nothing had exited him more, had the fact that his brother's jealous rant hadn't spoiled the mood. He slowly stood and leapt off of his mothers birthing bed and padded his way gently around the rest of the sleeping lionesses.  
As he came to the dens exit he could suddenly feel the heat from the half-exposed sun, and already he could predict the heat for the rest of the day. Although his brother tended to complain about the heat, the heat didn't really seem to bother Mufasa much. His mother had told him that it was because the rays of the sun had been born in his mane. He smiles as he gazed about the horizon. The pride lands were such a beautiful place in the morning. Something about the colours of the sky gave the cub chills and his tail flicked about.  
"You're up quite early for a cub as young as you..." The cub froze and spun around quickly. His young eyes widened as he was faced with a dark thin lioness. Her eyes glowed yellow with pupils of a dull gray, she was not one of the pride, no. This lioness seemed as if she hadn't eaten in weeks. The shade of pride rock hid most of her features, but something about the way she approached the cub made him step back. "Oh, please, don't be alarmed, we just stopped by for a quick visit." A sly grin spread across her face as she stepped closer looking down on the small cub. Mufasa's gaze was soley fixed in her menacing eyes, but he could just make out what seemed to be two more lionesses appear from behind her. "So you must be Ahadi's little one, hmm? Tell me, little one, what is your name--"  
" That will be enough from you!" A snarl, a flash and then suddenly Mufasa's father had appeared before him, dividing him from the strange lioness. "You will not take one more step toward my son."  
The lioness laughed coyly. She stepped back from the king.  
" Oh your highness don't get me wrong, I was only trying to be polite"  
"You have no business here Baya." The king growled in an attempt to ward her off. This did not work as it seemed the king's anger pleased her.  
" Oh, but I do. You see, your bride was once a member of our pride, therefore we have every right to become a part of yours."  
"Uru is nothing like you or your 'so-called' pride. She belongs here, _you_ do not. No crawl back into the shadows where your kind belongs."  
The lioness' grin faded into a sneer. Her eyes filled with the burning of hatred.  
"You will watch what you say to me Ahadi, or you will regret the day you married one of '_our_' kind. "She turned around, her thin tail flicking angrily behind her. The two lionesses, which had appeared behind her, spared a snarl before they turned to follow their leader.  
Mufasa remained perfectly still as he watched the three disappear into the shadows of pride rock.  
" Mufasa? Are you hurt?" The king had not changed the tone in his voice, nor had he bothered to turn and face his son.  
"Uh, n-no...I'm okay..." It was now Mufasa had realized how hard he'd been trembling. His voice quivered like that of a scared little mouse, and he felt embarrassed.  
"Mufasa, if you ever see those three again, I don't ever want you to speak with them, they are dangerous. If they come near you, send for help. Do you understand?"  
"Y-yes father."  
"Good." The king let out a heavy sigh, and then slowly turned to face his son. His muscles 

now seemed more relaxed and he flashed a quick smile. "You're awake quite a bit earlier than I had expected." His father's warm expression soothed the cub's fears and he smiled back, trying to forget how frightening those lionesses really were.  
"Well, I could hardly wait for this morning." He walked to his dad and rested his head against his fore-leg. Contact with his father had dismissed whatever discomfort he had left and he sighed, finally feeling safe.  
" Well, then, follow me son, we have much to talk about..." The king looked lovingly at his son then began to walk slowly up the stone ramp leading to the top of pride rock. Mufasa followed almost immediately, eager to get to what this morning was really supposed to be about.


	4. Uru's past

The mouse patted cutely along the hard ground of the savannah, sniffing lightly at any sign of food. Unaware of the predator following closely behind. Fangs glinted as he closed in on his prey. He readied himself for the pounce, his shoulders shifted, his hind legs stiffened. Suddenly his feet left the ground he was flying through the air, his claws outstretched ready to dive in, decending heavily upon his prey.  
" TAKA!!" A sudden blow to his side sent him flying sideways. His prey had by now caught sight of him and fled. The cruel heat of the savannah dirt coveted his side and sunk itself into his fur. His head jerked up and looked around for any sight of his prize, as usual, it was gone. The predator snarled and picked himself from the ground his tail flicking in disappointment. His head turned to where the sudden disruption came from. There on the ground next to him lay a golden cub, a small tuft of crimson fur springing up defiantly. His legs outstretched as he lay flat on his stomach. He smirked as he stared up at his angry brother. " ..Heh heh, found you!"  
The golden cub stood almost gracefully. He was a well-built cub, which resembled greatly from his father's side. His chestnut brown eyes glowing with optimism as he smiled to his brother.  
The predator glared. Dark circles around his green eyes just made him seem more menacing his dark fur made him almost clearly visible in the tall grass, but almost invisible to the ground. His features were frailer compared to his brothers, a thin build and a very sharply defined face is what caused him to more resemble his mother.  
"Mufasa..." The cub grumbled as he lowered himself for another pounced, now aimed at his brother. Fangs bore as he snarled and leapt. The dumbfounded Mufasa, caught off guard and fell back crying out, hind legs kicking the dark cub over his head. He fell with a thud but quickly regained his stance. Mufasa however wasn't as quick, for as he stood up he felt a heavy pinch on his tail. He yelped out and swirled around to see his brother with his teeth clenched tightly on it.  
" Darn, it Mufasa you made me miss AGAIN!!" He chuckled while tugging playfully on his brother's tail. Mufasa laughed slightly wincing from the discomfort on his tail.  
"_I_ made you miss? It's your own fault for being so clumsy"  
" Clumsy!? You POUNCED on me!!"  
Rather than argue with his brother, he usually tried to avoid this due to the fact his brother always won, he decided to tackle him head on. The two cubs rolling and pouncing on the savannah without a care in the world. Not too far away a content queen watched over her two sons. A warm smile and soothing stare covered her slender face and she lay peacefully on the cliff above the two. Her loyal friend Jamila by her side.  
"Uru, I don't understand how you can be so relaxed" She smiled "you have two cubs and a star struck husband to deal with..." she laughed slightly " I only have one cub and she's more than I can handle..."  
"Ever since I was a cub..." Uru stated with a dreamy sigh "I wanted to be a mother," She paused, and her smile faded" In my old pride... only the king and his mate were allowed to bare young. They would force siblings to fight each other and the winner would become the new ruler of the pride lands...the one who lost, would have to leave the pride and fend for himself." Jamila looked closely to Uru and spoke softly.  
"If you don't mind me asking, whatever happened to your old pride?"  
Uru raised her head and looked to her friend with what looked like a masking smile, hiding her feelings within.  


" Well, I'm not sure..." She chuckled.  
"I lost..."  
" You mean-?"  
" yes, Me and my brother were the two oldest, so we were chosen to fight, but seeing as in he was the only male of my siblings he was already chosen to be the king. Even though there was no battle for me to lose, I was told to leave and fend for myself."  
" But that's not fair!" Jamila shook her head in shock and disappointment. " What about your mother...didn't she-"  
" My mother had no say in what rules we lived by. We were all raised that way"  
"But Uru, you're nothing like that... You're so kind and gentle and you're always fair-"  
" I guess it's because, when I left the pride, I left a part of me with it. When Ahadi found me, I viewed life with a whole new perspective." he looked lovingly to her cubs "I'm just happy they will be able to live their lives together as brothers..."


End file.
